Happy Musical Cards Day
by YamiHydeist666
Summary: El mundo moderno es confuso, atemorizante y ¿rosa?. Yami piensa eso, cuando se encuentra con la festividad del Valentine s Day. ONE-SHOT.Prideshipping


**DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! No es mío, si fuera así, Yami y Kaiba se quitarían la camiseta mas seguido.**

* * *

**HAPPY MUSICAL CARDS DAY**

Si veía otro "I love U" ese día, gritaba.

Yami pasó velozmente entre las calles, manteniendo la vista al frente y cuando al fin vislumbró la tienda de juegos no pudo más que sonreír con alivio.

Había muchas cosas del mundo moderno que aun escapan de su comprensión, y es que siendo el espíritu de un farón que había estado atrapado durante siglos dentro de un rompecabezas y que había podido obtener un cuerpo después de la batalla ceremonial con Yugi hacía apenas un año, la actualidad le parecía realmente confusa.

Los teléfonos le intrigaban, le fascinaba la idea de hablar con alguien usando esos aparatitos, no entendía como funcionaban los autos, pero le gustaba verlos pasar, y los electrodomésticos parecían odiarlo, todos ellos explotaban en sus manos; la televisión, la licuadora y el microondas al que incluso le había pedido disculpas, pensando que así podría hacer una sopa instantánea sin que quedara esparcida en los muros.

Pero lo que mas le confundía de la modernidad, era esa extraña costumbre de festejar algo todos los días; prácticamente se celebraba a algún objeto inanimado o sentimiento cada día del año; no podía evitar recordar el "día del árbol", cuando salió a la calle a ver si las personas felicitaban a los árboles del parque o si había que darles algo; y ni que decir del "día de la mujer", ¡¿Cómo esperaban que felicitara a todas las mujeres?!, había montones a donde sea que fuera, ese día prefirió no felicitar a ninguna por temor a que alguien faltara.

Y la navidad…, no entendía porque todo el mundo hacía tanto alboroto para celebrar el nacimiento de un carpintero de hace 2000 años.

Realmente debió de haber sido muy bueno en su trabajo- pensó el ex-faraón.

Pero ninguna fiesta lo desconcertaba tanto, como el día de San Valentín; rojo, corazones, osos, chocolate y tarjetas, en cantidades monumentales por todos lados, parecía que todo el mundo tenía que ponerse cursi, flotar en medio de alguna nube rosa con florecidas y tener una sonrisa idiota en la cara.

Yugi estaba tan apurado en ese día que no se atrevió a preguntarle, así que se dirigió al único aparato en la casa que parecía querer cooperar con él y no explotar, _al menos por ahora_, su buena amiga, la computadora.

El Internet y los libros eran su ventana para entender al mundo moderno, podía pasar sus días en alguno de los dos, resolviendo sus dudas y maravillándose por todo lo que cosas tan pequeñas podía tener dentro.

Tecleó "día de san Valentín" en el buscador y 6, 280,000 resultados le fueron mostrados, escogió el primero y leyó.

"_El origen de la __historia de San Valentín__ se sitúa en la Roma del __siglo III__, época en la que el cristianismo era perseguido. En este periodo también se prohibía el matrimonio entre los soldados ya que se creía que los hombres solteros rendían más en el campo de batalla que los hombres casados porque no estaban emocionalmente ligados a sus familias. _

_Es en estas circunstancias cuando surge la figura de __San Valentín__, un sacerdote cristiano que ante tal injusticia decide __casar a las parejas__ bajo el ritual cristiano a escondidas de los ojos romanos. _

_Valentín__ adquiere por proteger a los enamorados y auspiciar bodas secretas gran prestigio en toda la ciudad y es llamado por el emperador __Claudio II__ para conocerle. __San Valentín__ fue ejecutado un __14 de febrero__"_

Entonces se celebra la muerte de San Valentín regalando chocolate… No, sigo sin entender- .

Buscó otra página.

"_El Día de San Valentín es una celebración tradicional de países anglosajones que se ha ido implantando en otros países a lo largo del siglo XX principalmente en la que los enamorados, novios o esposos expresan su amor y cariño mutuamente."_

Eso tiene mas sentido-

"_Es un día en que se dice a la persona amada. Te amo."_

Un sonrojo profundo cubrió las mejillas del rey de lo Juegos, - ¡así que para eso era ese día!-.

El faraón leyó nuevamente y se dio cuenta de que tal acción parecía una regla, debía decir "te amo" a la persona de la que estaba enamorado; con un nudo en la garganta pensó que a la gente de la actualidad le gustaban mucho dos cosas; felicitar y ser masoquista.

Pero si esa era la regla de ese día, la cumpliría, deseaba adaptarse a las extrañas costumbres modernas y así, Yami se decidió a salir una vez más para encontrar a la única persona que parecía no ser afectada por la atmosfera rosa del mundo. Seto Kaiba.

Camino hacía el centro de Domino City y de pronto se vio rodeado por montones de vendedores que le ofrecían flores, chocolates, una noche en un hotel con su pareja; lo arrastraban de un lugar a otro tratando que de comprara tarjetas musicales para su "enamorada".

Hasta que una mano lo tomó por el brazo lo jaló hacia el interior de un auto, Yami se tomó unos minutos para salir de la confusión y comenzó a darse cuenta de que se encontraba sentado aun lado del CEO de Kaiba Corp.

No deberías ir al centro de la ciudad en este día, la gente se vuelve loca, son capaces de pedir que los cubran de chocolate y les pongan un moño. Los vendedores adoran inventar cosas como esa para sacar dinero – dijo el ojiazul con una mirada burlona.

¡¿Cómo querías que yo supiera algo así?! , sólo quería…-

Probar cuanto puede aguantar un hombre este día. No se si estés enterado faraón, pero este día prácticamente les pertenece a las mujeres, son ellas las que reciben mas regalos y se tiran de un edificio si las rechazan, acaparando las noticias- interrumpió el otro.

Un silencio repentino invadió el auto, Yami estaba en medio de una batalla interna; _debía decírselo,_ era la regla.

-Te amo-

El ojiazul en estado de shock lo miró como esperando que le dijera que era una broma, o esperando que la falta de sueño le hubiera provocado una alucinación, y mas específicamente _esa_ alucinación.

Pero cuando vio el rostro de su antiguo rival, sonrojado hasta las raíces de su extravagante cabello, no pudo más que pedir que esa alucinación nunca acabara. Se sentía el idiota más grande del mundo por tener de pronto, toda clase de pensamientos cursis surcando su mente,

_- maldita televisión y malditas películas rosas-,_ murmuró entre dientes.

Y sin previo aviso…

-Yo también –

- Debes decir "Te amo"-. Kaiba lo miró con confusión

- Ya sabes, es la regla, lo leí en Internet "Es un día en que se dice a la persona amada. Te amo_".-_ Yami lo miró con impaciencia y el CEO no pudo más que hacer una cosa.

Se inclinó un poco y tomando el rostro del más bajo entre sus manos, lo besó.

Sintiendo el suave contacto de los labios del otro, el faraón llevó sus brazos al cuello del otro y lo acercó haciendo el beso mas profundo.

- Esa es la verdadera regla de este día y estoy seguro de que te gustó más que la anterior- le dijo el ojiazul cuando el beso terminó. – Feliz San Valentín Yami.-

- Feliz día de las tarjetas musicales, Seto-


End file.
